


【锤基】各种短篇甜段子

by Shen_shi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shen_shi/pseuds/Shen_shi





	1. 摔杯子与礼仪课

Thor和Loki曾经“有幸”听过亚夫斯特海姆的阿斯加德皇室礼仪课。  
为什么说是亚夫斯特海姆的阿斯加德皇室礼仪课呢？是因为阿斯加德没有这玩意。Thor和Loki的礼仪，都是奥丁和弗丽嘉亲自教导的。  
这是奥丁交给年幼的Thor和Loki的第一个任务，管辖附属国的课程。  
Loki在第一次知道这种课的时候，求知欲和好奇心使他撺掇他哥一起去瞧瞧这是个什么幺蛾子。反正还要在亚夫斯特海姆待半个月，了解一下异邦眼里阿萨文化也好。  
于是Loki幻化了两人的样貌，赶到了礼仪课的教室，拉着Thor坐在了最后一排。  
礼仪课的老师是一个衣着一丝不苟，架着一副黑色的眼镜的教授，他苍老的脸上甚至没有丝毫笑容，身为一个严肃的礼仪课老师，自然不能允许自己的学生在课上睡觉。  
Loki看了看正在睡觉的Thor，又看了看正在打算往这边扔杯子的老师，默默往旁边挪了挪，被误伤就不好了。  
然后那个用来教学的杯子就这样飞了过来，然后不出意外的被Thor单手接住了。  
睡的懵懵懂懂的Thor用神力与Loki进行着意念交流【发生什么了弟弟？】  
【我不知道别问我。】Loki把头转了过去假装看风景。  
讲台上的教授咳了两声掩饰尴尬“嘿，就是你！上来演示一下我上节课教过的阿斯加德人摔杯子的步骤！”  
摔杯子的步骤？？？等等？摔杯子还有步骤吗？Thor一脸懵逼的望向Loki，后者幸灾乐祸的摇了摇头，表示自己也不知道。  
一脸懵逼的Thor一脸懵逼的上台，“啪”的一声摔碎了桌子上躺枪的无辜杯子，中气十足的吼了一句：“Another！”然后Thor一脸懵逼的看着教授的脸瞬间冷了下来。  
“你摔的一点也不像一个阿斯加德人。”教授冷着脸批评到。  
Thor：“……”  
【嘿，哥，你被一个外邦人开除阿萨籍了。】Loki用意念传输着自己的声音，尽管他在刻意压制，但是Thor仍能听出来他弟弟的看热闹程度已经爆表了。  
那个教授显然不想放过在自己课上睡觉还不听讲的人，喋喋不休地说教着：“首先你应该把杯子举得与肩膀齐高，然后等待两秒，以足够的力度垂直与地面摔下去，是谁教给你要往后摔了？”  
Odin教我的，Thor心里想着，而且没那么多奇葩的规矩。  
“是我的父亲教给我的，先生。”  
“你的父亲一定不是一个阿斯加德人。”  
教授皱着眉说到。  
“Well……”Thor耸了耸肩，“事实上阿斯加德人不是每次都会摔杯子的。”  
“你应该没有去过阿斯加德吧。”  
“……”你说没有就没有吧。  
“这是他们最传统的文化之一，他们通过摔杯子来展示自己的身份地位。”  
“……”你想多了我们摔杯子只是因为好喝。  
“这是高位者的特权，侍从和仆人总是不会摔杯子的，还有家族里地位低下的人也不会，他们会尽量避免这个动作，免得高位的人觉得他们在挑衅。所以如果你在阿斯加德遇见一个不会摔杯子的人，他要么是个无能懦弱的胆小鬼，要么是个地位低下试图掩饰自己存在感的人。”那个教授仍在滔滔不绝地讲述着。  
Thor转过头撇了一眼刚刚还在幸灾乐祸的Loki。  
“……”来自继承母亲传统从来不摔杯子的Loki客户端。  
【Loki，你觉得这个课怎么样？】  
【挺好的，废了吧。】

 

 

彩蛋1：  
回到阿斯加德的Loki在与亚夫斯特海姆的下一次宴会上愤怒的摔了神生第一个杯子。  
“Another！”

 

彩蛋2：  
Thor在三勇士看奇葩的眼神中用了21种不同的方式摔杯子。


	2. Loki的作死日常

1.  
总有人说，王子时期的Loki恃宠而骄，仗着弗丽嘉和Thor的宠爱肆意妄为。那么他们可能也预见了今天，没人能管的神王Loki总是能最大限度的惹他哥哥生气。  
比如说，今天早上Loki起床之后，顺手烧了闪电宫。  
当然，这对他哥来说根本不算啥事，作为诡计之神，Loki曾经惹过更大的祸。  
2.  
不……其实还是算个事的……  
“Loki·Odinson——！”  
Thor阴沉着脸从火焰中里走出来，战靴重重的叩在石制地板上。  
3.  
每次Thor连名带姓的叫他准没好事。  
Loki看着浑身噼里啪啦漏着电的Thor，这样想着。  
“Hi，Brother，昨晚睡的还好吗？”  
然后没被火焰烧毁的另一半闪电宫，彻底被雷电劈成了废墟。  
4.  
侍卫赶到的时候，看到的就是这种无法描述的情况。  
他们威严而宽厚的神王正用着他卓绝的地面搏斗技把神域的另一位王狠狠地压在地上，他的膝盖抵着Loki的背，左手禁锢着Loki的两只手，另一只手把Loki的头死死按在地上。  
假装没看见好了，侍卫队长挥了挥手示意大家别看了。  
5.  
闪电宫的雷暴和火焰肆虐着，却以一种诡异的方式避开了打斗中的两个神，他们的身上甚至没有丝毫烧焦和电焦的痕迹。  
6.  
“Thor！你压着我头发了！”  
Thor下意思地放松了力气，然后下一秒就被Loki一脚踹了出去，神明强健的身体接连撞断了好几根柱子。  
7.  
好了，闪电宫毁的更加彻底了。  
8.  
Thor本以为，这就是结束了，然而Loki用实际行动告诉他，他可能想的太多了。  
9.  
转天的议政会上，几乎每个人都感受到了近乎实质的低气压。  
Loki特意坐在了议政会长桌子的另一头，挑衅般地看着Thor：“Brother，我觉得你这个决策简直是太糟糕了。”  
是的，无论Thor说什么，总是会被Loki以各种各样的理由驳回。  
10.  
他俩今天又吵架了？范达尔疯狂给海姆达尔使眼色。  
我不知道别问我。海姆达尔默默转过了头，当没看见。  
11.  
神域的两个国王无视了仍然坐在桌子两边表情各异的大臣和勇士们，自顾自地吵了起来。  
不得不承认，即使诡辩如Loki，也没法在不讲理的Thor身上占到上风。  
12.  
后来Loki也不讲理了。  
13.  
这场莫名其妙的争吵延续了整整一个月，这一个月的议政会上仿佛刮了无数次隐形的腥风血雨，托俩人的福，这一个月算是没有一道政令颁出去。  
还好阿斯加德本来也没那么多政事。  
14\.   
两个神从国事吵到家事再吵到国事，最后甚至吵到了两个人的童年黑历史。  
“你的决策从来就没对过，就像你一百二十一岁那年做的探险计划一样无可救药！”  
“我哪知道你那时候已经学会火焰魔法了？！”  
“Thor·Odinson！这不是你直接劈一道雷来生火的原因！！！”  
15.  
不敢插话也插不上话的大臣和勇士们只能继续自己的眼神交流。  
King Loki到底想干啥？一个年长的大臣传递了自己的信息。  
他不会想架空King Thor吧。对面的勇士回应了他。  
阿斯加德要被分裂了吗？来自看热闹的某个年轻勇士。  
女武神看着他们的眼神交流，默默的翻了个白眼，你们的内心戏那么多当事人知道吗？  
16.  
“都给我出去！”金发的神王怒吼着，伸手把桌上的酒杯和文件直接扫到了地上，任谁被连着怼了一个月也会生气的，更何况Thor本来脾气也没多好。  
大臣和勇士们陆陆续续地走了出去，范达尔临走前还撇给了Loki一个祝你好运的眼神。  
议政会大厅的大门被“好心的”女武神“嘭”地关上了。  
Loki看着盛怒中的Thor，坐在椅子里的身体不由得往后缩了一下。  
17.  
范达尔：“他们俩没事吧？”  
女武神撇了一眼紧闭的大门，说到：“死不了就行，放心吧。”  
然后门里就传来了砸东西的声音。  
18.  
还有撕衣服的声音……  
19.  
最终Loki还是被Thor狠狠地压在了桌子上，繁杂的礼服被褪了一地，通红着眼眶接受了来自雷神的怒火。

20.  
Loki再次出现的时候是在转过天议政会快要结束的时候。  
看着众人各异的眼神，Loki幽幽地嘲讽到：“别这么看我，我还活的好好的。”  
21.  
一沓拟订好的文书在金色的魔法光辉中分发到了每个人手里。  
“Loki，这是什么？”  
“Thor，你不识字吗。”  
“……”  
“这是阿斯加德防御计划书。”Loki“好心”地替Thor解释到。  
“最近有战争？”Thor疑惑地皱起了眉。  
“有，你不知道。”Loki淡定地喝着杯中的果酒，说到：“两天后亡灵军团和黑暗精灵的联军就要进攻阿斯加德了。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“因为他们是来帮我夺取你的王位的，”Loki的绿眸子撇了一眼他的兄长，如愿以偿地看到了Thor脸上近乎震怒的表情，随即露出了一种恶作剧得逞后的笑容，然后补了一刀：“就在一个小时前，我们刚刚结盟。”  
整个议政会瞬间安静了。  
22.  
Loki几乎是被愤怒的Thor拖拽回去的。  
23.  
“所以，现在怎么办？”范达尔抹了一把脸，“他俩这次不是玩真的吧？”  
“得了吧，他俩要是来真的早就在床上把对方干死了。”女武神喝了一口酒，醉酒中的她无视了表情各异的诸神，丝毫没有注意到自己说了什么。  
范达尔无奈地翻着那几张政令，然后在最后几张翻出来了两份不一样的“附属国协议。”  
众神：……  
不知道为什么就是想给亡灵军团和黑暗精灵点根蜡呢……  
24.  
这边Thor也在给Loki点着蜡烛。  
红色的烛泪滴在Loki漂亮的蝴蝶骨上，引着身下人一阵震颤，Loki的双手被黑色的镣铐束缚着，特制的镣铐禁锢了神力，火神神格在镣铐的束缚下不再庇佑Loki不受火焰的烧灼，根茎被插入口中无法发出叫喊，只能呜咽着忍受惩罚，绿眸子里溢满了疼痛带来的生理泪水。  
25.  
在被Thor送上一波又一波无力反抗的高潮之后，Loki哭叫着被操晕了过去。  
26.  
当Loki醒来的时候，他发现自己仍然躺在床上，没有镣铐，没有地牢，没有触目惊心的伤口，有的是Thor在他身后给予的温暖又令人安心的怀抱。  
“怎么了，Loki？”察觉到刚刚醒来的Loki在轻轻颤抖着，Thor出声问到。他的心里咯噔一下，别是昨天玩的太过火伤到他了。  
“你不打算囚禁我吗？”  
“？？？”Thor觉得Loki可能是被他操傻了。  
“别用这副表情，一个月前，我在你的梦里看到了，你知道神从来不做没有意义的梦。”Loki蜷缩着，那天在Thor梦境中看到的场景还历历在目。  
Thor暴虐的鞭子，挣脱不了的镣铐，自己满身的伤口和麻木的表情，全都历历在目。  
Loki在害怕，Thor意识到。  
他搂着Loki的手臂收缩了一下，把Loki拉得更近了一些。  
“不……”Thor的脸埋在Loki柔软的黑发里，开口说着：“那不是预言，那是我的梦魇。”  
“我永远不会伤害你，永远。”  
27.  
如果忽略Thor正往下探的手的话，这的确是个挺温情的画面。  
28.  
一天之后的战场上，两个神近乎是把没法撒在对方身上的气全撒在了联军身上，天空被雷霆和烈火染成了截然不同的两种颜色，暴风战斧和永恒之枪的光芒闪烁在战场中央。一天之内，雷霆和烈火便杀光了所有敌人。  
好了，这下连签属国协议的程序都省了。  
22.  
“Thor……Thor……哥哥……我不要了……”Loki推拒着金发的雷神，修长的手指拽着他哥哥的头发，刚刚打完一天仗又被操了一整个晚上他实在是没有力气再来一次了。  
“这是为了惩罚你这一个月的所作所为。”Thor分开了Loki刚刚并拢的双腿，不由分说地含住了他。  
嫩粉的根茎被湿润的口腔包裹着，Loki条件反射般地叫出了声：“啊……今天晚上还有华纳海姆的使臣呢……Thor……停下……Brother……”  
“让他们多等一等也无所谓的。”说着Thor的手指探入了Loki的后穴。  
“你这是……怠慢治国……唔……哈……”  
“乖，我们总有一个人能起来的不是吗？”  
23.  
果然最后能起来的只有Thor……  
华纳海姆使臣眼神复杂地表示理解。


	3. 挪威海岸的谈话到底说了什么

挪威海岸，即将消逝的神祗携着自己的两个儿子坐在了一块石头上，他用着最后的时日，讲述着自己的担忧。  
“不，一切已经开始了，她要来了。”Odin坐在石头上，缓缓地开口到。  
Thor看向了他的兄弟，用上了眼神交流：【Loki？你知道这个“她”是谁吗？】  
Loki：【听着像情妇，也许你会有个新的弟弟或者妹妹了。】  
Thor：【不可能的，父王很爱母后。】  
Loki：【我一点也不相信你们Oidn家嘴里吐出来的话。】  
Thor：【别忘了你也是Odin家的一员，而且你还是谎言之神。】  
Loki：【所以你想说什么？这刚好证明了我们家并没有开诚布公的基因。】  
“我用尽我的一生去阻止她，但是我的时日已经不多了。”  
Loki：【现在听起来像讨债的了。】  
Thor：【……】  
“我已经对她无能为力了。”  
Loki：【现在听起来像是一个来讨债的情妇了。】  
Thor：【……】  
“Father，您说的到底是谁？”Thor觉得他应该打断一下他的父亲，要不他这个写出“阿斯加德洛基之殇”的弟弟可能会脑补更多乱七八糟的东西出来，然后作为下次的话剧剧本。  
“死亡女神。”  
Thor（一脸懵逼的看向Loki）：【你听说过吗？】  
Loki（同样一脸懵逼的看向Thor）：【没有啊。】  
Thor：【阿斯加德有这个神位吗？】  
Loki：【我哪知道啊。】  
Thor：【我以为你会更了解阿斯加德的历史，我记得你选了历史课。】  
Loki：【天杀的，阿斯加德什么时候有历史课这种东西了？阿斯加德总共就只有过两代神王，活着那个就坐在这呢，死了的那个早被编成童谣了。】  
Thor：【……】  
“我的第一个孩子。你们的姐姐。”  
Loki：【是我的耳朵瞎了还是Odin疯了？】  
Thor：【我们有个姐姐？！】  
Thor：【啥时候的事儿啊我为什么不知道？Loki你知不知道？】  
Loki：【我是你弟弟你不知道我能知道？你是不是被Odin传染了？】  
“您的什么？！”Thor不禁问出了声。  
“她的野心膨胀到我无法控制，于是我囚禁了她把她关了起来。”  
Thor：【这听着有点耳熟。】  
Loki：【闭嘴，Thor。】  
Thor：【我闭着呢我们在用眼神交流不是吗？】  
“你们两个能不能看我！？”看着当着自己面眉来眼去的两个儿子，奥丁感觉自己的血直往脑袋上涌。  
“你俩爱咋咋地吧，你们的母亲叫我了我走了。”Odin摆了摆手，化成一道金光消逝在空中。  
Thor：……  
Loki：……

三个月后  
Odin把站在瓦尔哈达发呆的小儿子一脚踹了下去。说好的是来询问打败灭霸的办法结果一个未死的神祗在死亡的世界一待就待了一个月，甚至还吃着葡萄看戏！  
“我特么果然不是你亲生的。”被踹下去的Loki大喊到。  
“Odin我刚刚好像听到了Loki的声音，他去哪了？我今天都没有看见他。”温和的爱神看着从瓦尔哈达边缘归来的Odin，问到。  
“他去找Thor了。”Odin毫无愧疚感的撒着谎，自从小儿子来了之后弗丽嘉都不理他了！


	4. 暴君【黑化慎入】

1.  
Thor·Odinson疯了，他成为了宇宙中最后一个神明，却被九界所恐惧，被众人所疏离，被世界所遗忘，他被无尽的孤独逼疯了。  
2.  
Thor·Odinson疯了，他肆意的发泄着自己的力量，直到他再也发不出火花，他被人刺穿了心脏，他的血染红了这片他曾经守护过的地上，他的头颅被高高挂起被世人唾弃。他们为自己杀死了世界上最后一个神祗欢呼雀跃，却不知道命运的齿轮变动了，这个世界，崩坏，又被重建。  
3.  
Thor·Odinson觉得，自己一定是疯了，当他睁开眼睛，看到的不是英灵神殿，亦不是海姆冥界，而是挪威海岸。山崖，绿草，无尽的海与天空，他们的父亲化成了一道金光，远去了。  
Thor看着摆出防御架势的Loki，残忍的笑了。  
4.  
Loki觉得，他的哥哥疯了，他从未在Thor脸上见过这种病态的笑容。  
不……这不是他的哥哥。  
5.  
Thor·Odinson本可以做一个受尽敬仰的英雄，他用利刃刺穿死亡女神的心脏，他用雷暴击碎苏尔特尔的王冠，他用巨斧砍下灭霸的头颅，他阻止了诸神的黄昏。  
6.  
可是他却选择做一个暴君。Thor的利斧撕毁了那些和平条约，反抗者的鲜血染红了九界，Thor笑了，笑得嗜血又残忍，他说到，要么臣服，要么死亡。  
7.  
Thor·Odinson疯了，他把他唯一的兄弟囚禁了起来，他为他冠上了戮父篡位的罪名，把他变成了自己豢养的宠物。  
他兄弟的名讳成了九界中的禁咒，整个九界再无人敢在Thor面前提起这个禁忌的名字。  
8.  
Loki·Odinson彻底沦为了暴君的宠物，不，也许比这更糟，他用仅存的理智想到，他彻底沦为了暴君的奴隶。  
他被剥夺了神力，他被剥夺了衣服，他被剥夺了自由。他的四肢被镣铐锁住，被迫接受着不分白夜的鞭打与侵入。  
9.  
“I will kill you.”Loki的绿眼睛闪出恶毒的光，他的牙齿刺入侵犯者的皮肤。  
Loki没有想到，这句话可以支撑他活那么久。  
10.  
直到有一天，他放弃了，任由着自己的骨头在挣脱镣铐时折断，任由着头撞上铺着地毯的地板。他蜷缩在地上，浑身伤口，身体发烫，疼痛和高热吞噬了他的意识，他迷迷糊糊的做了一个梦，一个很长很长的梦。  
11.  
他梦到了奥丁，他梦到了弗丽嘉，他梦到了过去的阿斯加德，他梦到了……Thor。  
他梦到了他和Thor的童年，他金发的兄长牵着他的手在猎场中奔跑着，他的笑容干净而纯粹，一如阿斯加德的暖阳。  
在梦里，他的兄长抱住了他，他听到他的兄长说出了曾经说过的誓言：“当我成为了国王，我会保护好你！Always！”  
Always……  
12.  
Thor·Odinson觉得，自己一定是疯了。  
征战了三天归来的Thor看到的就是这副样子，他频死的兄弟躺在地上，失去了意识，眼角的泪水无意识的流淌着，他听到Loki在梦中的呓语，他听到他轻唤着：“Brother……”  
13.  
Thor觉得有什么东西瞬间占据了自己的心脏，他的心疼到让他无法正常站立。Thor·Odinson觉得，自己疯了。  
十年以来，Loki第一次叫他哥哥。一瞬间，Thor后悔了。  
14.  
Loki是被锁链晃动的声音吵醒的，他睁开眼，看到的便是扯着他锁链的Thor。  
出乎意料的，没有鞭打，没有惩罚，没有侵入，Thor用蛮力捏碎了他的锁链，对他说到：“走吧，你自由了。”  
15.  
Loki红着眼睛掐上了Thor的脖子，他看向Thor的眼神中带着血一般的恨意。  
出乎意料的，Thor并没有反抗，他如浩瀚星海一般的蓝眼睛里，只剩下了平静：“Do it，做你想做的。”  
“我想！杀了你！”Loki几乎是咆哮着说出来的，他的眼圈发红，满眼都是赤红的恨意。  
16.  
Loki·Odinson觉得，自己疯了。  
经受了长达十年的虐待和折磨，又有谁能真正的保持理智呢？  
Loki用力把Thor压在了地上，他恶狠狠的看着他，仿佛一头饿狼：“但是现在，我改主意了。”  
“我恨透了那些锁住我的镣铐，我恨透了那些让我生不如死的鞭打，我恨透了你奇奇怪怪的惩罚和虐待，我恨透了你不分白夜所带给我的耻辱，Thor·Odinson，我恨透了你！”Loki冲着身下的人咆哮着，宣泄着，控诉着。  
“所以，我改主意了。”Loki扯着嘴角，笑得疯狂邪肆又放纵，一如孤注一掷的赌徒，一如失去理智的疯子：“要你死简直是太便宜你了，我要你的命。”  
17.  
Loki·Odinson疯了。  
他俯身撕咬上了Thor的嘴唇，带着一种狠厉的决绝，熟悉的血腥味冲进了鼻腔，只是这次，血不是他自己的。  
再起身时，他的眼神中已经溢满了疯狂：“我要你的命，Thor，从此以后，你只属于我。”  
突然间，Thor笑了，他的笑容一如Loki梦境中年幼的Thor一般，纯洁而干净。  
“Yes，my King.”  
18.  
Thor·Odinson疯了，但是这有什么问题呢？Loki·Odinson也疯了不是吗？  
“你真是个疯子。”  
“You too.”  
19.  
从此以后，九界的战场上重新燃烧了放肆的火焰，它将与雷霆一起，所向披靡。他们纠缠着争斗，他们撕咬着堕落，直至永远。  
“Loki？”  
“ I am here.”


	5. 被爱着的孩子

Loki从未想过，自己会被一个陌生人告知身世。  
今天是他的哥哥，500岁的Thor·Odinson的封位典礼，众神之父邀请了九界内外的宾客来庆祝这场盛典。  
Loki身着华丽又繁杂的礼服，穿梭在众多种族之间，他在寻找他哥哥，那个一转眼的时间就不知道跑去哪里的雷神。  
在穿过一条不那么热闹的长廊时，Loki清楚地听到了身后人的嗤笑。  
“嘿，这就是我跟你们说过的那个，Allfather从战场上捡回来的小可怜。”  
Loki转过头，贝恩纳斯海姆的王子正倚靠在长廊的柱子上，冲着他的朋友们指点着这个还在幼年的神祗。  
Loki抿了抿嘴唇，绿眼睛紧盯着正在高谈阔论的几个外族人，星点的火焰环绕着年幼的火神，丝毫在宣告着神格主人的愤怒。  
不过很显然，这没什么用，一个只有100岁的幼年神的愤怒在这群已经活了将近两千年的贝恩纳斯海姆人眼里，简直不值一提。  
那个棕发的王子神色倨傲的看着仅有他一半高的Loki：“嘿！别这么看着我，全九界都知道你只不过是冰霜巨人的种。”  
Loki的确不知道，事实上，在Odin的密令下，新一代的神祗几乎没有人知道这件事情。  
“你也不过是一个贝恩纳斯海姆人罢了，如果以后你死在了与你兄长们争强王位的途中我一定丝毫也不会意外，因为你是那样的……”Loki盯着他的眼睛，挑衅般地笑了笑：“Useless。”  
Loki感觉自己的左脸颊重重挨了一拳，火焰沿着揍他的拳头爬上了那个贝恩纳斯海姆人的手臂，火神强大的火焰几乎在瞬间就烧焦了那个人的身体，他甚至连惨叫都没有就化为了灰烬。  
看着朋友被杀死愤怒的贝恩纳斯王子抽出了别在腰间的长剑，冲着跌坐在地上的Loki挥了过去。  
“铛——”一柄双刃斧挡住了砍过来的剑，沃斯塔格的眼睛里似乎有实质性的怒火窜了出来，他几乎是一字一句咆哮着说到：“你要对他做什么！”  
身为仙宫三勇士中的最年长的神，他是知道Loki的血统的，但是这不妨碍他保护和尊敬他们的小王子。  
范达尔伸手把Loki拉了起来，西芙已经拔出了自己的矛和盾牌，霍根数着人数，不由得皱了皱眉头。  
他们有七个人，而他们这边，即使是最年长的沃斯塔格也仅仅只有八百多。  
Thor赶来的时候，看到的就是这种情况，他的弟弟和朋友们与那群贝恩纳斯人缠斗在一起，几乎每个人都挂了彩。而他的弟弟，诸神在上！Loki的嘴里还流着血！  
愤怒吞噬了Thor的理智，带着雷暴的妙尔尼尔砸碎了那些贝恩纳斯人的骨头，在Thor踩断棕发王子的颈椎骨之前，贝恩纳斯的国王急急火火的赶来阻止了这场争斗。  
除了一脸怒气的Thor和毕恭毕敬行着鞠躬礼的贝恩纳斯国王，一行伤员整齐地单膝跪在Odin的大殿上，当着整个九界的面，阿斯加德大王子的封位典礼成了一场闹剧。  
Odin端坐在黄金制成的王座之上，表情威严而肃穆：“解释一下。”  
“是他先动手的！”贝恩纳斯的王子急忙解释到。  
Odin看了看跪在那里的，他年仅100岁的幼子，Loki的头低垂着，嘴角干涸的血液黏上了他鸦黑色的头发，肩膀和腰上还挂着两道明晃晃的剑伤，Odin有些愠怒地皱起了眉。  
“你撒谎！”Thor怒气冲冲地提着妙尔尼尔准备教训这个罪魁祸首，直接被跪在地上的沃斯塔格拽着披风拽了个趔趄。  
你就消停会儿吧！范达尔给他使了个眼色，众神之父看起来可不止止是愠怒。  
贝恩纳斯的王子显然是被吓坏了，他几乎不经思考的脱口而出：“我没有撒谎，他只是Allfather从约顿海姆捡来的霜巨人，这是事实！”  
好了，这下连场上看热闹的人都不敢大喘气了，几个有资历的阿斯加德大臣不约而同地抽了一口气，这可是Allfather下的死命令，无论如何不能告诉Loki他的身世。  
“Allfather……”一直沉默着的Loki突然抬起头看着Odin，霍根拽了拽他的袍子，诸神在上，能不能让他们的小王子别再刺激众神之父了。但是这不能阻止Loki继续说下去，从他的角度甚至可以看到在Loki绿眸子里打转的眼泪：“Is it ture？”  
年幼的神祗看着养育了自己百年的众神之父，Odin沉默着没有回答，眼泪终究还是冲破了眼眶的束缚滑落了下来：“It is ture.”  
众神之父看着倔强的小儿子，声音苍老而疲惫：“Yes，Loki，it is ture.But I am your father，It is also ture，always.（是的Loki，这是真的，但是我是你的父亲，这也是真的，永远。）”  
“Frigga……”Odin轻唤着众神之母的名字，神后轻轻点头，她走下阶梯，牵起自己的小儿子，然后用传送魔法离开了大殿。  
永恒之枪敲击着地面，Odin指着跪在那里的王子对着贝恩纳斯的国王说到：“把他留下，你可以走了。”  
贝恩纳斯的国王脸色几乎是瞬间灰白了下来，没有任何一界可以抗衡阿斯加德的力量，他颤抖着开口到：“是……Allfather……”  
贝恩纳斯的王子丝毫是刚刚反应过来似的，眼里充斥着惊慌与恐惧，他颤抖着声音冲着贝恩纳斯国王大喊到：“不——！别丢下我——！”  
在贝恩纳斯国王迈出大殿的那一刻，Thor当着九界宾客的面，用代表着雷神力量的妙尔尼尔，砸碎了他的头颅。  
终于熬到封位典礼结束的Thor刚想抡起锤子飞到Loki的宫殿，却正巧撞见了Frigga。  
“母后。”Thor冲着Frigga行了一个匆忙的礼：“Loki怎么样了。”  
“他的伤没什么事，”Frigga温和地笑着，她拍了拍大儿子的肩膀：“答应我Thor，保护好你弟弟。”  
Thor郑重地点了点头。  
“现在，去找他吧。”  
Thor推开Loki寝宫大门的时候，看到他的弟弟正缩在被子里，只露出一个小小的黑脑袋。  
“嘿……Loki……”Thor有些无奈都把Loki拎了出来，不出意外地对上了Loki湿漉漉的绿眸子，金发的王储把自己的弟弟拉入了怀里。  
“Brother……我真的是一个霜巨人……”Loki在Thor的怀里闷闷地开口到。  
Thor把幼小的弟弟拉得更近了一些：“听着Loki，无论你是什么，你都是阿斯加德的王子，Son of Odin，火焰与谎言之神，我的弟弟，我的……唯一。”

 

 

 

 

彩蛋：  
Odin看着刚刚从战场上赶回来的Hela，有些头疼的按了按额头。  
“别误会Father，我只是来通知您一声，没想征求你的意见。”  
“毕竟我可不能接受有人在我的眼皮子底下欺负我弟弟。”


	6. BE三十题（甜）

1 我永远得不到的你

  Loki看着妙尔尼尔，暗自磨牙。

2 反目成仇

  “哥哥，为什么我们的寝宫被你布置的到处都是刺眼的红色。”黑发的神祗挑眉质问他的兄长。

  “我以为你喜欢？”

  “我不喜欢红色！”

3 终其一生的单恋

  “Loki，为什么那些蛇看到我就跑？”伟大的雷神挠了挠头，不得其解。

4 分手

  每天早上身体酸软到只能被侍女服饰着穿上衣服的Loki都有那么一瞬间有分手的冲动。

5 与爱无关

  “别用这种眼神看我，我可不是为了你，我只是为了阿斯加德。”阿斯加德的救世主面对质问偏过了头。

6 报复

  “我哥是领养的。”在重建的阿斯加德里，指着Hela壁画的Loki大言不惭的对复仇者解释到。

7 七年之痒

  “你到底是喜欢做爱还是喜欢我！”每天早上神王陛下都发着同样的起床气。

8 错过一世

  “你仗着我没有恢复前世的力量就欺负我！”黑发绿眼的少年挥着切肉排的小刀砍向他的兄长。

9 杀了你

  总有一天我要杀了你。议政会上，感觉身体里的东西又被调高了一档的Loki如此想到。

10 一直都是骗局

  “吾友，我保证Loki会受到阿斯加德法律的公正裁决。”

  “吾友，我的弟弟现在是阿斯加德的另一个国王了。”

11 抱歉，我不认识你

  “我不认识他。”看着穿的跟中庭流浪汉一样的哥哥，Loki开口到。

12 无爱亦无恨

  “他们是没有情感的，你完全不用担心转天早上起来会有人揍你一顿。”Loki把用魔法制造出来的，与自己样貌相同的等身玩偶推给了他的哥哥。

  然后就被哥哥和玩偶一起压着教训了一顿。

13 永远触碰不到的恋人

  “Loki……”Thor无奈的揉了揉脑袋，拨碎了又一个幻象，“我保证今晚什么都不做。”

14 从未相遇

  “哥哥，你是路痴吗！？”Loki摔掉了手中的游戏手柄，抢过了Thor的那一个，天知道他已经在迷宫出口等了他哥哥半个小时了。

15 无知伤害

“ass……ass……gard？”

“是Asgard！”

“Lackey.”

“是Loki！”

在“萨卡是一个令人讨厌的地方”上，两兄弟难得达成了一致。

16 我们都老了

  “Loki，我觉得我老了。”阿斯加德的新任神王瘫在椅子里，冲着他的兄弟说到。

  “快批。”阿斯加德的亲王看着那高达两米的，堆叠了三十几年的公文，淡定的说到。

17 如果当时……

  “如果当时我把你的玩意削下来一块就好了。”初夜过后疼的起不来床的某神如此说到。

  索某表示下体一阵发凉。

18“比起你来说，他更重要”

  Thor曾经对他的锤子说过这句话，然后锤子就被姐姐捏碎了。

19 痴人说梦

  “我怎么可能操弟弟呢。”Thor拍着胸脯保证到。

20 玩笑而已

  “哈……哥哥……我只是跟你开个玩笑……哥哥……饶了我……唔……”

  “玩笑，嗯？”Thor挑了挑眉，拽着弟弟的手铐继续身下的动作。

21 梦里的圆满结局

  现实比梦里圆满的多。Thor亲吻了弟弟的脸颊。

22 厌倦

  “你除了传教士还会别的姿势吗？”

  “我还以为你喜欢。”Thor委屈巴巴的说到。

  第二天

  “我们还是用回传教士吧哥哥。”

  “……”

23 粉碎性自尊

  “Loki，你知道你应该说些什么。”

  “……”

  “操我……哥哥……”

24 多余的人

  “Leave us，我要和Loki单独谈谈。”

25 相思相忘

  “他八岁那年变成蛇捅了我的腰！”

  “是你非要把我打成结的！！”

  不好意思，神族记忆，只有相思，没有相忘。

26 生离死别

  Loki毫不留情的踹掉了自己的墓碑。

27 到死都没说出口的……

  “我爱你。”

  “以后有的是机会说。”Thor一边用红披风胡乱的把刚从中庭找到的重生的弟弟裹起来一边说到。

28 “请回头看看我”

  看着埋在一堆格鲁特语的书籍中，丝毫没有注意到身后还站着一个人的哥哥，抱着整理好的格鲁特语资料的Loki又默默回去了。

29 撕毁梦想

  “别想了Thor，女武神不收男性。”

30 无爱者

  “我每天都想给你做个绝育。”Loki一脸认真的讲到。


	7. 病友三十题

1.强迫症  
阿斯加德的荣耀雷神有很严重的强迫症，比如每天都要亲吻自己的兄弟，每天都要说爱他，每天都要至少做够三次才会放自己弟弟睡觉。  
邪神对哥哥的禽兽行为表示了无限的困扰与谴责，并采取了肢体报复。  
2.偏执症  
“Thor，他怎么可能会爱我，你在开玩笑吗？”Loki冲着阿莫拉挑了挑眉，用戴戒指的那只手端起了盛满蜜酒的酒杯。  
“你们床都上了婚都结了现在跟我说这个？”魅惑女巫崩溃的表示自己看不懂王室的情趣。  
3.自恋人格  
Thor看着那座高耸入云，戴着尖角头盔的黄金雕像，挠了挠头。  
4.暴露狂  
“哥哥，你能不能别一看见我就脱裤子。”看着哥哥解开腰带的小王子条件反射的从床上跳了起来，缩到了墙角。  
5.痴呆  
“哥哥？”谎言之神举起手在雷神的眼前晃了晃，然而他的哥哥还是在傻笑着。  
奥丁在上，不就是一句我爱你吗，他的哥哥怎么傻了？小王子苦恼的想着。  
他敲了敲嘿嘿嘿傻笑的兄弟，总感觉他的脑子里有什么少儿不宜的片段。  
6.暴食症  
“Another！”Thor看着自己坐在王座上的兄弟，哈哈大笑着摔碎了酒杯，并且心情很好的吃下了几头公牛。  
7.被害妄想  
“Loki，你怎么在这？！”魅惑女巫阿莫拉翻开藏酒的圆桶，看着那些美酒换成了一只不规则固体时发出了一声尖叫。  
“嘘，”阿斯加德的小王子比了一个噤声手势，他压低声音，“我觉得我哥哥想操我。”  
8.被爱妄想   
“他是爱我的。”Thor指着妙尔尼尔，对着自家弟弟一脸坚定的说到。  
9.创伤后压力综合症  
“Loki？”  
“Loki！”  
“Loki！！！”  
“I am here.”火焰之神挥手点燃了闪电宫内的魔法烛焰，抱住了因为噩梦而惊醒的兄弟。  
10.依赖症   
“弟弟，你过来一下。”雷神冷着脸，语气严肃的说到。  
重生之后的邪神幼苗眨了眨翠绿的眼睛，懵懂的凑了过去。  
在数十个亲吻和拥抱过后，雷霆之神带着心满意足的笑容把像被大型犬蹭了个遍的弟弟放开了。  
11.恐惧症   
“不不不不，不看恐怖片。”Loki从沙发里跳起来，按住了哥哥的手。  
没人能想到前入侵纽约的战犯，现阿斯加德的神王居然怕中庭的鬼。  
12.认知障碍   
“弟弟，给你介绍我的新朋友，一只叫火箭小兔子。”雷神举起了他的浣熊朋友。  
“啧……这明明是一狐狸。只”邪神对哥哥的认知表示不屑。  
13.记忆障碍   
“我们上次做完把润滑油扔哪来着？”雷神看了看已经快变成废墟的闪电宫，又看了看拒绝用魔法润滑，光着屁股的坏笑的弟弟，决定放弃润滑。  
14.选择障碍   
“是口枷好呢？还是口球好呢？”金发神祗对着一地的道具陷入了沉思。  
15.狂信者   
“我即是你最忠诚的信徒，哥哥。”谎言之神单膝行礼，亲吻他兄长的手指。  
16.幻觉   
上一条是某雷神的幻觉。  
17.精神控制   
“Kneel before your King.”Loki挥动着权杖，精神魔法指使高大的神王单膝跪下。  
但是Loki不知道，他的哥哥其实并没有被控制。  
18.恋物   
“弟弟，你到底有多少把刀？”Thor看着诡计之神从他的储物空间里掏出了可以堆成小山峰的刀刃。  
19.同性崇拜   
“好……好大……”谎言之神跪在床上，闻着那根顶在嘴边的器物的味道，咽了咽口水。  
20.禁忌冲动   
雷神的一千五百年神生里有一千多年都想操自己弟弟。  
21.幻肢症   
“有的时候我会觉得我的眼睛还在。”雷神摸了摸右边空空的眼眶。  
22.过敏症   
“哥哥，我不想我们的婚礼出现任何紫色。”谎言之神皱起眉头划掉花束中的紫色花种，“我现在对紫色过敏。”  
23.慢性症  
“如果爱是慢性症，我大概已经病入膏肓了，哥哥。”邪神强吻他的哥哥之前说到。  
24.视力障碍（接21）  
“一只眼睛的确不太好使。”Thor试着眨了因为高阶治愈术而痊愈的蓝眼睛，笑着搂过了自己的兄弟。  
25.听觉障碍   
“啊……哈……我要杀了你你这个混蛋……”被哥哥绑起来，用两根手指玩弄的邪神如此威胁着。  
“我也爱你。”金发的雷神似乎听力有什么问题。  
26.味觉障碍   
“史塔克上次请客的那家墨西哥卷饼味道不错。”穿的跟流浪汉一样的雷神信誓旦旦的拍着胸脯，为他的兄弟引路。  
27.痛觉迟钝   
“It is me！”绿色的小蛇突然化成绿眼的少年，向着仙宫的大王子捅了一刀，然后挣脱他哥哥的怀抱，跑走了。  
十分钟后……  
“刚刚我弟弟好像捅我了？”金发的王子摸了摸腰上已经愈合的伤口。  
28.运动损伤   
Loki没想过，自己作为神域二王子，体质强大的冰霜巨人，居然有一天会被日到扶墙才能走路。  
29.头痛   
“哥哥，你太大了，看的我头疼。”绿眼小王子好不留情的给他的哥哥提上了裤子。  
30.性欲障碍  
“我不想……不想做了！哥哥！这一千年都不想了！”屁股齁疼的小王子可怜巴巴的抓着雷神的手，拒绝再被脱裤子。


	8. 阿斯加德虐囚实录

大家好，我是来自华纳海姆的历史记录员阿什米，作为一个勤奋上进的历史记录员，我跟那些老古板不一样，我可是华纳宫廷里最出众的妖艳贱货。此篇记录由我亲眼所见，亲口所述，讲述一个你们不知道的阿斯加德。  
众所周知，阿斯加德以勇敢，光明与正直在九界闻名，实际上他们的地牢里隐藏着这个神国最隐秘的黑暗。曾经有一段时间，我向我们的国王申请去阿斯加德的地牢工作，从而书写最真实的底层历史。  
我工作的地方处于轻刑区，然而正在我对面的重刑区中关押着一名罪犯，他拥有独立的牢房，甚至还有一些简单却不失精致的家具，在我问过典狱长之后，我才知道这是阿斯加德国王的儿子——也就是现在的阿斯加德国王之一，Loki·Odinson。  
出于好奇，我当时对阿斯加德的小王子多加了几分心思，有意无意的去他的牢房旁边逛游，但是不晃悠还好，一晃悠我就发现了一个惊天的秘密。  
这个牢房它竟然没有厕所！！！  
……  
据说阿斯加德的二王子极其擅长幻术，并且在我体验生活的这一个多月里，没有一个人进过邪神的牢房，甚至连送饭都是直接用魔法传送进去的，而且这些饭也没再拿出来过……  
当时的我看着囚室里好整以暇翻看书本的诡计之神打了个寒噤，也就是说里面什么样子我们谁也不知道了。但是根据我的常识来判断，没有厕所，也没有浴室，活动被限制在一个小空间里，而且也没人清理……  
不行，住脑，我已经无法正视King Loki了。  
但是……但是……阿斯加德居然虐囚！而且虐待的还是他们本国的王子！啧啧啧，可怕的阿斯加德人。  
其实这还不是最可怕的，可怕的是每次大王子来探望他弟弟的时候，地牢的刑具总会缺那么几件，什么鞭子烙铁之类的。  
然后你们知道的，华纳海姆盛产法师，虽然我其他魔法学的不怎么样，但是透视术学的还是不错的，你懂，职业要求嘛。  
于是每一次大王子来找他弟弟，我都能有那么几秒钟模模糊糊的看见赤裸的身体，顺便还模模糊糊的听到叫喊和鞭打的声音。  
咳，至于为什么是模模糊糊，我前面不是说了吗，我魔法学的不怎么样，只能看到这么多了。  
言归正传，每一次雷神来虐待过他的弟弟之后，转天的饮食的食盒里就会掺一瓶上好的伤药。据说阿斯加德人的自愈力是最强大的，几乎除了下身以外的伤口都能一天之内自愈，结合大王子虐待弟弟的时候脱衣服的表现……  
那么虐待的是哪个部位估计也就不用我多说了吧。不过还真是狠啊，如果鞭子和烙铁往那个地方打一定很疼吧，怪不得每次小王子看他哥哥的眼神那么狠厉，啧啧啧。  
阿斯加德虐囚已成实证，雷神的暴虐肯定是得到了前任众神之王的默许的，更别说之后雷神强制娶了他的兄弟，搞大了他的肚子，禁止他参与朝政的事情了。  
有些人表面是个好人，回到寝宫也指不定怎么对待他的弟弟呢。  
好了，住脑住脑，我是一个正直的历史记录员，不是写小黄文的！我觉得这些历史需要封存起来，尤其不能让阿斯加德的人看见。

 

番外：  
阿斯加德的图书管理员莫伊安反复跟我强调他们的Loki王没有被血鹰过，我觉得这里面还有八卦（划掉）历史可挖，敬请期待下一期。


	9. 灵魂互换

1.  
Sif今天一大早来找Thor的时候，觉得可能是自己打开宴会厅的方式不太对。  
她看着眼前的景象，不由得发出了一声土拨鼠尖叫。  
这一声尖叫召来了三勇士，然后他们四个站成了一排石雕，惊讶的看着两兄弟打架。  
实际上，Thor和Loki经常会发生些小争斗，但是这次不同，他们伟大的雷神竟然把他的弟弟按在长桌上单方面殴打。要知道上次Loki一把火烧了半边闪电宫Thor都没有动他的宝贝弟弟一根手指。  
范达尔甩了自己一巴掌，确认自己是清醒的。  
求生欲告诉他们最好别参与进两兄弟的争斗，但是好奇心说，No。  
“Thor，停手，你疯了吗？”最年长的沃斯塔格最先反应了过来，直接上前拉住了还想动手的雷神。  
Sif和范达尔扶起了Loki，霍根直接挡在了两人中间，黑发的神祗擦了擦鼻血，然后听到Sif开口询问到：“Loki，你到底干什么了？”  
“嘿，Thor，冷静，冷静下来，你今天是怎么了？”范达尔连忙上前劝阻着，以防Thor再做出什么不可控的暴力行为，“他可是你弟弟。”  
金发的神祗甩开了沃斯塔格的束缚，捋了一把头发：“我他妈才是Loki！”

2.  
了解了前因后果之后，他们突然觉得，Thor这顿打挨得，不冤。  
他们有些时候脑回路不太正常的大王子今天一把拉开了二王子的寝宫大门，在二王子的再三警告下拉着他直接跌进了一口巨大的魔法坩埚里。  
然后很幸运的，由于在坩埚里两人不幸亲吻了，于是两个人的灵魂就这么互换了。  
恢复期限……无期……  
解决办法……亲吻……  
于是强吻未果的Thor就这样被自己的弟弟殴打了，不得不说Thor的这身肌肉真的不是白练的，打起人来就是爽。  
看着Thor刚刚呲牙咧嘴的样子，四人不得不佩服一下他们的小王子，对着自己的脸都能下那么狠的手……  
3.  
于是今天的演武场画风就变得怪怪的了。一向矜持冷静的魔法师挥舞着雷神之锤在演武场和三勇士勾肩搭背，而雷神之锤的主人则是坐在一旁安安静静的研究书籍，试图找一些靠谱的办法让他们交换回来。  
不得不说……四勇士真的不太习惯……  
这事搁谁谁能习惯啊！  
他们的小王子赤裸着上身和他们对打，时不时还冲着台下看书的人各种挥手，本来这在Thor身上是件很正常的事情，然而他用着Loki的身体这就不正常了。阳光照在Loki白皙的皮肤上，衬得他的身形瘦削而修长，总会让和他对练的人生出一股子欺负人的感觉，当然在被举起来抡的时候，这个感觉就消失了。  
而他们的大王子坐在高台上，手指轻轻的翻动着一本古旧的书籍，时不时轻轻皱眉，或者端起身边的蜜酒抿上几口。甚至在台下的人冲他挥手的时候，还会轻轻的勾一个笑容出来。这事放在小王子身上本来是极其优雅的，但是放在一个肌肉男身上，不知道为什么明明太阳高照，四人却不约而同的打了个寒噤。  
4.  
然而两人丝毫是毫无觉察一样，该干嘛干嘛。  
于是更有违和感的事情发生了……  
因为大儿子的鲁莽性格，Odin安排他去和那些脑筋顽固的老臣们周旋政事以此磨练，然后他就眼睁睁的看着自己的大儿子一边用手指敲着桌子，一边一脸轻松的用令人惊觉的口才把诸神怼到哑口无言。  
“没有意见我们就这么决定了。”  
而另一边，因为孤僻的性格而被奥丁要求参与外交的Loki正搂着远道而来的弗雷喝的正嗨。不时还能听见他爽朗的笑声。  
“Another！”  
参与议政和宴会的人们，感觉自己的三观都碎了一遍……  
5.  
清醒的Loki把喝的烂醉的Thor拖回了寝宫，也许他下次应该告诉他的兄长他的酒量可不怎么好。  
清醒的Loki把醉酒的Thor勾到了身边，现在是时候了，他的哥哥醉着，是不会记得这些的，于是Loki俯下身，给了他一个吻：“I love you.”  
于是这下，Loki才是醉酒的那个了，他带着不清醒的脑子，往他兄长的壮实胸肌上蹭了蹭。  
清醒的Thor亲吻了Loki的唇瓣：“I love you ，too.”

 

番外：多年以后  
Loki有些脑袋疼的看着堆了满满一桌子的奏折，都怪Thor，他这一个月连闪电宫的寝宫大门都没出过，更别说处理政事了，再这样下去，他们早晚被史书写成荒淫无度的昏君。  
感觉到有什么人抱住了他的腰，还湿漉漉的吻了他的耳朵，坚实的臂膀和熟悉的气味让他辨认出了身后的人，回过头回应着他的亲吻。  
“嘿……我得先把这些处理完。”  
“我来帮你。”  
然后帮着帮着还是帮到了床上……  
“还差最后两封……你他妈就不能等一下吗！”  
“你在床上也能改。”  
“你个混蛋！”


	10. 奥丁一家神

1.  
年幼的Loki Odinson有点怕他哥哥，仅限于Thor趴在他身上的时候。  
天杀的！谁来把这坨东西拎走！被压的喘不过气的小王子想到。  
2.  
奥丁与弗丽嘉的爱情远比阿斯加德史书里记载的要轰轰烈烈的多，弗丽嘉把他们年轻时候的故事写成了一本书，和奥丁送给她满满的一沓情书放在了一起。  
3.  
Hela每次征战回来总是会带一些奇奇怪怪的战利品，这一点可能是跟奥丁学的，毕竟奥丁就喜欢这么做，甚至还带回来过几次活物，不过除了Loki都没养活。  
4.  
Loki觉得他不能跟他哥哥一起生气，用来表达怒火的火焰被哥哥愤怒的一场雨浇灭简直太尴尬了。  
上次这么干的时候……Loki发誓他看见敌军笑场了。  
5.  
自从拥有了火神神格之后，Loki成了一个不怕冷也不怕烫的存在，于是他的恶作剧番外扩大到了往Thor的衣服里塞各种滚烫或者冰冷的东西，屡试不爽。  
如果试完他的哥哥不拿锤子压着他就更爽了。  
6.  
Hela夸人的方式总是很奇怪，比如说：“你说Loki？我感觉他和我可爱的芬里尔一样。”  
Loki：“……”  
7.  
Thor总是闲的蛋疼去挑战他的父亲和姐姐，每次回来都被两位成年神教育的一身伤。于是他嘴欠的问了一句：“姐！你和父亲谁比较厉害啊！”  
然后阿斯加德就开始打内战了……  
8.  
弗丽嘉看着他们折腾总是很头疼，有时候她会觉得自己养了四个孩子。  
但是她不知道自己有时候干的事会让她的大女儿Hela把自己当成一个妹妹。  
比如她为Hela梳双马尾的时候Hela一脸淡定的配合。  
9.  
Loki坐在Thor与Hela的战场中央看着他们互相甩雷甩刀淡定的打开了一本《论团宠的自我修养》。  
这个场景一直从他五百岁持续到他们各自为王。  
10.  
每次都能在家庭聚餐的时候打起来下次还坚持聚的也许也只有奥丁一家了。  
Loki把永恒之枪放在一旁看着他哥哥对着他姐姐抡斧子。  
11.  
Loki一直觉得他的哥哥是个性无能，因为他哥哥几乎不会带人回自己的寝宫，直到他亲自尝试了一下。  
12.  
Loki一直觉得劳菲很眼熟，直到他发现自己能变蓝。  
于是奥丁和Thor在Loki对着他们质问的时候，一个对着他装睡，一个对着他装傻。  
Loki：“……”  
13.  
“血统又不能当饭吃，我们不会因为你是霜巨人就把你扔到锅里的。”Hela一脸无所谓的安慰到。  
“……”Loki觉得真不应该寄希望于让Hela安慰他。  
于是最后靠谱的只有弗丽嘉。  
14.  
阿斯加德人真的很闲，仅仅一年锤基Tag就在阿斯加德网络上更新了近十万条帖子，还好本尊并不知道。  
15.  
其实本尊是知道的……  
Loki一脸懵逼的看着自己跟Thor各种姿势各种场地各种道具的同人图，开始怀疑神生。  
于是当他打开那些同人文看到自己的各种悲惨经历之后开始了一天中的第二次怀疑神生。  
这不公平！凭什么被虐待的都是我！  
从此阿斯加德的小王子走上了写剧本的不归路。  
16.  
他傻乎乎的金毛哥哥居然借口醉酒把他给扒光了！  
脑子气到不正常的Loki学着同人文里的样子一下子把他哥哥压在了床上。  
事后：Loki：等等剧情好像有哪里不对，说好的在上面的是攻呢！  
17.  
出奇的是他们的父亲和母亲居然同意了？！  
“省的你们争王位了，这样方便。”奥丁一脸欣慰的开口。  
18.  
婚礼前的准备总是漫长的，这个漫长具体是指——准备了一年。  
这还要感谢一家五口整齐划一的完美主义强迫症。  
19.  
Loki总有一种婚礼之后的阿斯加德处处充满了老姨母的微笑的错觉。  
20.  
Loki把Thor每晚对他说的荤话整理成册，一年后整整整理出了三本书。  
Loki：“Thor你真该反思一下了。”  
Thor：“谢谢夸奖！”  
Loki：“？？？”什么时候他的兄长变得这么不要脸了？


	11. 勇士锤X神王基

1.  
Thor·Odinson是阿斯加德国王的哥哥，是无可匹敌的雷霆之神，是九界最强大的勇士，他征战四方，为自己的王国带来了无上荣耀，他勇敢，忠诚，受着尊敬与爱戴。  
2.  
当然，即使强大如雷神，也有那么几个不想说的心事。此时的Thor在好友范达尔的注视下一杯一杯的灌着闷酒。  
“嘿，好不容易回来一次，你别光自己喝闷酒啊。”  
Thor撇了他的好兄弟一眼，继续无言的喝着酒。  
“是不是爱上哪个女孩了？喜欢就上嘛，你可是个行动派。”  
“……”  
好像是个好主意哦。  
3\.   
Thor爱的不是别人，就是他可爱的弟弟，王座上的九界之王。  
说句实在话他其实是昨天才发现这个事的，刚刚结束了长达十几年的征战回到阿萨的Thor，发现他的弟弟竟然跟男人睡了，还是好几个！  
他惊讶的发现自己竟然有着没来由的愤怒和嫉妒。  
他跟弟弟吵了起来，然后被一句：“你是我哥哥又不是我丈夫你凭什么管我搞男人？！”堵上了嘴。  
然后，他就来这喝闷酒了。  
Thor觉得这事儿可能出现了什么偏差。  
我让位给你！不是让你搞男人的！！  
4.  
也许Thor应该感谢他弟弟还记得理政。  
某种程度上，Loki·Odinson是一个极其合格的国王，他是一个除了干正事就是干♂正事的神，于是今天在他正在干♂正事的时候，他寝宫的大门就这么被一脚踹开了。  
5.  
他的哥哥一脸怒气的端着风暴战斧，颇有弑君夺位的气势。  
“等等……Thor，有话好好说，你先让我干完。”Loki熟练且不自知的火上浇油着。  
Thor撇了一眼弟弟裸露的胸膛和他身边相貌俊美的六七个青年，不禁有点想漏电。  
“都给我出去。”  
6.  
“哥？哥！等等等等等等……”Loki下意识的往后缩了缩，然后被Thor抓着脚踝一把拽了回来。  
看着Thor解裤子的动作Loki突然愣了一下。  
“我是你弟弟！你看清楚了。”  
“我没瞎，我上的就是你！”  
“你这是强暴！你这是背叛国王！”  
“就算你明天定我死罪你这顿操也挨定了！给我过来！”  
“哥……”  
“闭嘴！”  
7.  
Thor没有注意到，在他低头扒下Loki的裤子时，他的弟弟嘴角勾了一个狡黠的笑。  
8.  
笑归笑，第一次被操的感觉还是挺疼的，尤其是大早上发现操了自己的那个人已经不见了之后。  
Loki沉默着撸了一把头发，唤来了侍卫。  
于是仅仅是一个上午的功夫，Thor就被全阿斯加德通缉了。  
9.  
范达尔是在一个偏僻的酒馆找到他的好友的。  
“你又怎么惹你弟弟了。”  
“你是来抓我的？”Thor笑了笑，把范达尔拉着坐下：“放弃吧，你打不过我。”  
“……”虽然很气但是这他妈是事实那就更气了。  
“跟我去找点东西，然后我就跟你回去。”Thor拍了拍范达尔的肩膀，仿佛下了什么决心似的喝下了最后一口酒。  
10.  
于是，脑回路天生跟正常神不一样的大王子做了一件惊世骇俗的操作。  
他浑身捆着锁链，被侍卫牵到王座之前，然后单膝下跪，掏出了戒指，开始求婚。  
对，开始求婚。  
最神奇的事是他们的国王竟然还同意了。  
阿斯加德人看着王宫的讣告，纷纷感觉自己可能是起床的方式不太对。  
11.  
于是，Loki·Odinson成了一个除了干正事，就是被正事干♂的国王。  
“Thor！你就没有点正事干了吗！”  
“干你就是正事。”


End file.
